Roommates
by Monnie2
Summary: Okay, its AU and M&M of course! Michael and Maria have been friend for years and now they live together in a nice apartment! Everything seems fine until weird feelings start to come up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Roommates  
  
Author: Monnie (thats me)  
  
Summary: Okay, its AU and M&M of course! Michael and Maria have been friend for years and now they live together in a nice apartment! Everything seems fine until weird feelings start to come up! (sorry I know a sucky summary but if you have any question I'll try to answer them)  
  
Authors Note: There are no aliens in this fic. And thanks to Janey and Ella for telling me to write. This is for you guys, and I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't be writing this fic.  
  
Rating: R cuz of language and stuff  
  
Roommates  
  
Maria looked around at her new apartment. She sighed, 'her apartment' she loved saying that to herself. Well, actually it was her and Michael's apartment but it was still her's. Maria then started to think about Michael. Her and Michael have been friends sense she could remember. And now they were living together. But not together, together. Because they didn't think of each other like that. They were best friends, nothing more.  
  
"Are you gunna help me? Or are you gunna just stare into space?" Michael asked while carrying some boxes into the apartment.  
  
"No, I think I'm gunna just keep staring. And besides your the man." Maria said while pointing to him. "You should be doing all the lifting." Michael growled at her. Maria just giggled and gave Michael a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I was just kidding. I'll go bring up some boxes." Maria said and then heading down to the car to get some more boxes. A couple of minutes later Maria came back up with one box marked,'Maria's clothes'. Michael looked at Maria while she put the box in her new bedroom.  
  
"What?" Maria asked Michael.  
  
"Thats it? I've been carrying 2 or 3 boxes at a time, and you come up and bring one box full of clothes?" Michael told her. Maria just smiled at Michael and walked over to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that your such a big strong man." Maria said while touching Michael's muscles. Michael just grinned at Maria.  
  
"Say more things like that." Michael told Maria. Maria just giggled.  
  
"Can't we just pay some movers to move everything in for us. Please!" Maria pounted. Michael tried to look away from Maria's pout, but it was to late.  
  
"Fine! Tomorrow we'll pay some mover's to do all the moving in. You happy now?" Michael asked Maria.  
  
"Yes! Very happy. Thanks spaceboy!" Maria said while giving another kiss on the cheek. Michael just grinned at Maria.  
  
"So what should we do on our first night, at our new apartment?" Michael asked.  
  
"Umm, how about we order some pizza and I don't know, eat." Maria suggested but then Michael gave her this stupid look.  
  
"What?" Maria asked.  
  
"How are we gunna eat our pizza, we dont have a table?" Michael asked Maria.  
  
"Oh ya! And where are gunna sleep? I cant sleep on the floor. I'm very delicate." Maria whine. Michael just chuckled at Maria. "Its not funny Michael."  
  
"It's okay! I'll call Kyle and ask him and Tess if we could stay over at his apartment. I'm sure it will be no problem." Michael explained to her.  
  
"Great. Wait how are we gunna call Kyle? We don't have a our phone hooked up." Maria asked Michael.  
  
"We'll just show up there and ask them. And we have cell phone's remember." Michael said while walking to the door. "Well, you coming or not?" He said while opening the door. Maria smiled and walked out the door with Michael. "We'll call Kyle and Tess on the way there."  
  
Michael and Maria pulled up to Kyle and Tess' apartment. Maria and Michael got out of the car and started to walk up to the elevator.  
  
"Are you sure Kyle and Tess said it was okay?" Maria asked while pressing the button for the elevator. The doors opened and they both walked in.  
  
"Yes! Kyle said it was no problem, babe." Michael said while pushing the button for the fourth floor. The floor stopped on the third floor, and a couple walked in.  
  
"Don't call me babe. My name is not babe." Maria told Michael.  
  
"I know, its Maria. I just call you babe for my own pleasure." Michael grinned, Maria playfully hit Michael on the shoulder, it just made Michael grin even more. The couple laughed, Michael and Maria looked at them.  
  
"Oh we're sorry," the women said. "Its just that before me and my husband got married we used to fight like that. And now we know why our friends laughed at us." She told them. Michael and Maria just looked at each other and then at the couple and laughed.  
  
"Oh, we're not together. We're just friends. We've known each other to long to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Maria told the women.  
  
"Oh well, you guys sure do make a cute couple." The women said. Maria was going to say something back but the elevator doors opened to the forth floor. Michael and Maria just shrugged and walked towards Kyle and Tess' apartment.  
  
"Okay, that was....."  
  
"Iteresting." Maria finished for Michael.  
  
"Yes, thats the word." Michael said while he stopped walking and knocked on the door. The door opened and Tess appeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Maria!" Tess squealed as she hugged her best friend. "How come you didn't tell me you were coming?" Tess asked. Maria gave Michael a dirty look and hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ouch!! What was that for?" Michael asked while rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"You said you asked Kyle." Maria said while glaring at him.  
  
"I did, and Kyle said it was fine." Michael told Maria. Just then Kyle walked up to the door.  
  
"Hey guys, I was wondering if that was you." Kyle said while letting them in.  
  
"See I told you I asked him." Michael said still rubbing his shoulder. Then Tess hit Kyle in the shoulder.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" Kyle asked wonder why his girlfriend just hit him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me they were coming over?" Tess asked him.  
  
"I forgot and oh ya, they are staying the night too." Kyle told Tess. Tess just smiled and sat down on the couch.  
  
"So were are your bags?" Tess asked. Maria sat next to Tess.  
  
"There in the car. We have everything we need for the night." Maria told Tess. Tess just nodded then looked at Kyle.  
  
"What now?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Be a gentlemen and go get Maria's stuff." Tess told Kyle.  
  
"It's not my stuff why should I get it?" Kyle asked. Tess got up from the couch and walked over to Kyle.  
  
"Please Kyle." Tess said while wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him slowly and then passionately.  
  
"Okay!" Kyle said while trying kiss her again. But Tess pulled away and sat on the couch next to a giggling Maria.  
  
"Thanks Kyle." Tess told him, while giggling.  
  
"Come on Michael. I may have to carry Maria's stuff but I'm not gunna carry your stuff." Kyle told Michael while heading out the door. Michael sighed and followed Kyle out the door.  
  
Tess turned to Maria and smiled. "So, how's your new apartment?"  
  
"It's great. I love it, its so nice and big." Maria explained with a huge grin on her face. "Oh you have to hear this. When me and Michael were in the elevator, this married couple overheard us fighting." Tess rolled her eyes and giggled. "Anyways, so me and Michael look at them like 'what the hell'. And get this, the chick thought me and Michael were a couple."  
  
"So." Tess said.  
  
"What do you mean, so? She said that her and her husband use to fight like that all the time before they got married. I mean, me and Michael come on." Maria explained to Tess. Tess just giggled at Maria.  
  
"What is so funny?" Maria asked, wondering why Tess was laughing at her. Tess just laughed harder.  
  
"Maria are you kidding? Everyone thinks you and Michael are a couple. I mean didn't you know that?" Tess asked. Maria just gave Tess a look.  
  
"No! And why would they think that anyway. Me and Michael are just friends." Tess rolled her eye's at Maria.  
  
"We are." Maria said to Tess starting to get a little mad.  
  
"Maria, your telling me that you've never thought of Michael like that? I mean look at him. If I wasn't with Kyle and madly in love with him. I would be checking out Michael." Tess explained.  
  
"Ya, he's cute but......." Maria stopped and thought about it.  
  
"I cant believe you and Michael have been friends for that long and never even thought about getting together. I mean, you guys would make the cutest couple." Tess told Maria. "Besides you guys flirt all the time."  
  
"No, we don't." Maria snapped. Tess just gave Maria a look. "Okay, we flirt sometimes but not in like that way." Tess just sighed.  
  
"Maria, Maria, Maria. Just look at him and think. What would you want in a guy?" Tess asked her. Maria thought for a little bit.  
  
"Well, he would have to hot, nice, funny. He would have to know me. Have a good job, get along with my friends." Maria listed. Tess just pointed to Michael out of the window, where the guys were getting the bags.  
  
"I think Michael fits all those things." Tess told Maria. Maria just rolled her eye's and looked at Michael from the window. 'He was really hot, but it was Michael. He was like a brother, right?' Maria thought to herself.  
  
At the car Kyle and Michael were getting the bags. Michael got his keys and opened the trunk of the car.  
  
"Oh, you won't believe what happened on the elevator." Michael told Kyle, while handing him Maria's bag.  
  
"What?" Kyle asked. Michael reached for his bag.  
  
"This married couple, told me and Maria that we reminded of them before they got together." Michael chuckled. "Isn't that a shock, me and Maria a couple."  
  
"Ya, right." Kyle said while rolling his eye's.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Michael asked while shutting the trunk.  
  
"Come one Michael. Everyone thinks you and Maria are a couple. I mean, the way you guys act is, as Tess would say, 'so cute'." Kyle told Michael while walking back to the apartment.  
  
"No way. Me and Maria are just .."  
  
"Friends?" Kyle finished for Michael. Michael and Kyle walked up the elevator and pushed the button.  
  
"Ya, just friends. I mean its Maria." Michael told Kyle as they walked into the elevator and Michael pushed the button for the fourth floor. Kyle started to chuckle at Michael.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me. I mean, your moving in with Maria. You've been friends with Maria like forever and you've never that about her in that way?" Kyle asked Michael.  
  
"No, I mean she's pretty. Really pretty. But I've never......" Michael trailed off.  
  
"Maria's more than 'really pretty'. She f*cking hot. But I wouldn't notice because I'm in love with Tess. I'm just repeating what guys tell me." Kyle told Michael while grinning. The elevator doors opened and they walked out.  
  
"What guys?" Michael asked wonder who was looking at Maria.  
  
"See? You already treat her like she's yours. Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to kiss her? Or to just hold her, or ever to have..." Michael stopped Kyle before he got any further.  
  
"No, I haven't." Michael told him.  
  
"Well, maybe you should start." Kyle said before they walked into his apartment to see Maria and Tess giggling on the couch. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Here's your stuff, Maria. I'm gunna put it in the guest room." Kyle told her while walking down the hall with Michael right behind.  
  
"Thanks, Kyle." Maria yelled down the hall. Maria then looked back at Tess.  
  
"What?" Tess asked, not liking the look her best friend was giving her.  
  
"Now look what you've done. You've got me thinking about Michael." Maria told Tess as she sighed. Tess giggled at her friend.  
  
"Come on, Maria. Open your eye's." Tess told her.  
  
"No, Michael's just a friend." Maria said. 'A really hot friend.' Maria added to herself and smiled at Tess.  
  
Kyle set Maria's bag on the bed in the guest room. Michael just threw his bag on the bed next to Maria's. Kyle chuckled to himself.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Michael asked while sitting down on the bed.  
  
"I hope you and Maria don't have any trouble sharing a room and a bed tonight." Kyle chuckled to himself again. Michael just glared at him.  
  
"We'll be fine. Me and Maria have shared a room before, tons of times." Michael told him. 'Sharing a bed is a whole other thing though.' Michael thought to himself.  
  
"Whatever you say, Michael. Just think about it, though. You know everything about her and she knows about you. If you guys start dating, it would be like you've been dating for like 2 years already. There wouldn't be that whole thing about getting know each other." Kyle told him and left the room. Michael just thought about it for a couple of minutes and left the room.  
  
Kyle and Michael entered the living-room to find Maria laying down on the couch and Tess on the recliner. Kyle walked over to Tess and picked her up and place her on his lap when he sat down on the recliner. Tess just giggled at her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Michael just looked at Maria. "Mover your feet, babe." Michael told Maria. Maria just looked at him. "Oh, sorry. Maria, could you move your feet?" Michael asked her. Maria smiled and moved her feet.  
  
"Thank you." Michael said as he sat down, but right when he sat down she placed her legs on Michael's lap. Michael glared at Maria.  
  
"What? I moved them. It's not like I'm heavy or something." Maria told him. Michael just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, I don't want your feet on me." Michael told Maria. Maria sighed and turned her body around and laid her head on Michael's lap.  
  
"There, you happy?" Maria asked Michael.  
  
"Well, I was hoping you would just sit up. But I guess this is better." Michael said with a grin on his face. Maria just rolled her eye's.  
  
"So what do you guys want to eat tonight?" Tess asked everyone.  
  
"Pizza." Maria said.  
  
"No, not pizza. Chinese food." Kyle told them.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for Chinese food. How about KFC. I could go for some chicken." Michael said while placing his hands on Maria's hip.  
  
"Ummm, okay! I guess we could go to...... Um, I know Hometown Buffet." Tess said while nodding her head.  
  
"I guess that would be cool." Kyle said while looking over at Maria and Michael.  
  
"Okay, then. Come one Tess lets go get ready." Maria said while getting up and grabbing Tess' hand. Michael and Kyle just shrugged and watched T.V. while they waited for Maria and Tess. 


	4. Chapter 4

Maria and Tess were in Tess' and Kyle's bedroom. Tess was looking through the closet for something to wear. Maria was looking through her bag.  
  
"Ummm, I don't know what to wear." Tess said to Maria.  
  
"Why don't you wear that cute baby blue shirt you have. I love that shirt." Maria told her while grabbing a shirt and skirt from her bag.  
  
"I know you do. You haven't given it back to me yet." Tess said.  
  
Maria giggled, "Oops, sorry! When we unpack I'll give it back to you."  
  
"Yes! I know what I'm gunna wear." Tess grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants. "See, isn't the shirt cute?" Tess asked Maria.  
  
"Isn't that my shirt?" Maria asked.  
  
"Oh ya." They both giggled. Maria went to the bathroom to change her clothes while Tess changed in the bedroom.  
  
In the living-room Kyle and Michael were flipping through the channels, waiting for the girls to come out.  
  
"Why do they have to change? It's not like we're going anywhere special. Its just Hometown Buffet." Kyle said while changing the channel again.  
  
"It's a girl thing, man. Besides it's not like they don't look good when they're done anyway." Michael replied to Kyle. Kyle just smirked at Michael.  
  
"What?" Michael asked Kyle.  
  
"Nothing." Kyle answered. Michael was going to say something but didn't because Tess and Maria walked in the living-room.  
  
"Okay, we're ready to go." Maria said while walking over to Michael."So get your little lazy ass up." She said while grabbing his arm and pulling him up.  
  
"Okay, Okay." Michael said. Michael looked at what Maria was wearing.'Kyle was right Maria is f*cking hot. Especially in that skirt.' Michael thought to himself.  
  
"So, who's car are we taking?" Tess asked while grabbing her purse.  
  
"How about mine." Kyle suggest, everyone just nodded there heads."Okay, let's go eat then. I'm starving." Kyle said while grabbing Tess' hand and heading out the door to the elevator. Michael and Maria followed them.  
  
In the car Kyle was driving while Tess sat in shotgun. They were talking about something, but Michael didn't pay much attention. He just kept looking at Maria. Maria looked at Michael and noticed him staring at her.  
  
"What are you looking at, Michael?" She asked him.  
  
Michael just shrugged. "Nothing."  
  
"No, what? Really, Michael. Is there something on my face?" She asked him.  
  
'No, but I'm gunna be in a few seconds.'Michael thought to himself.'No, stop. It's Maria. She's your best friend. Ya, but she's hot.'  
  
"Michael? Hello? Are you listening to me? Now you know why I call you space boy." Maria said to him while poking him in the chest with her finger.  
  
"Would you stop poking me." Michael said while grabbing Maria hand.  
  
"Ooo, Spaceboy can't handle it . Is poor little old me hurting the big muscular man." Maria said while poking him with her other hand. Michael grabbed her other hand.  
  
"Stop! Or you'll regret it." Michael warned Maria.  
  
"Oh, what cha' gunna do? Huh, Michael? What are you gunna do?" Maria said. Michael just grinned at Maria and then started tickling her.  
  
"M... Mi.... Michael. Pl... please stop it." Maria told him while giggling.  
  
"What's the magic word?" Michael asked Maria while tickling her even more.  
  
"PLEASE!" Maria said. Michael stopped tickling her. She stopped giggling and looked up at Michael. Michael grinned and winked at her.  
  
"I'll get you back, Michael. Just wait." Maria told Michael.  
  
"Whatever you say, babe." Michael told her. But then he felt a hand hit him on the shoulder. "I mean, Maria." Michael corrected himself.  
  
In the front of the car Kyle and Tess were listening to Michael and Maria. Tess just grinned at Kyle. 'They so want each other.' Tess thought to herself.  
  
'I wonder when Michael's gunna crack and kiss her already?' Kyle thought to himself. 'It's just a matter of time.' 


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle, Michael, Tess and Maria walked in the apartment after eating a big dinner. Maria walked over the couch and laid down.  
  
"Damn! I'm so stuffed. I don't think I've ever eaten that much before." Maria said while rubbing her stomach.  
  
"I know what you mean." Tess moaned while sitting down on the recliner. Kyle just laughed at his girlfriend.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to bed." Kyle told her while picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom.  
  
"Night Maria." Tess yelled from the hallway.  
  
"Goodnight Tess." Maria yelled back. Michael sat down on the recliner and sighed. He looked over at Maria.  
  
"That was fun." Michael told her.  
  
"Ya, it was. I love just hanging out like that. Its nice. I just wish I didn't eat so much." Maria complained. Michael just chuckled.  
  
"Come lets go to bed. We have to go to our apartment tomorrow and fix everything up." Michael told Maria while getting up. Maria moaned and rolled off the couch.  
  
"Okay, okay." Maria said while standing up and walking to the guest room., with Michael right behind her. Michael closed the door behind him.  
  
"So who's gunna take the bed?" Michael asked Maria. Maria looked at him. Michael just sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll take the cold, hard floor." Maria rolled her eye's. Maria grabbed her PJ's and walked out of the room to change.  
  
Michael was changing into his sweat pants when he started to think.'Of all the time I've know Maria, I've never seen her in her PJ's.' Michael thought to himself. 'It's probably some long ass t-shirt.' Michael chuckled to himself, when his thoughts were interrupted by Maria walking in the bedroom.  
  
Michael turned around and his jaw almost fell to the floor. Maria wasn't wearing no long ass shirt. She was wearing short shorts and a t-shirt that barley covered her stomach. Maria threw her clothes at her bag and got under the covers. Michael just kept looking at her.  
  
"What?" Maria asked wondering why Michael was looking at her again.  
  
"Oh, umm, I .... I need a pillow and some blankets. You know because I have to sleep on the cold and hard floor." Michael told her. Maria sat up and sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay. You can sleep in the bed with me. You big wimp." Maria told him. Michael just grinned at Maria. But his grinned then faded when he just thought about it.  
  
'Me and Maria sleeping in the same bed together all night.' Michael thought to himself. 'I can handle this. I mean me and Maria have slept in the same bed before. But that was when we were 13.' Michael climbed into the bed next to Maria and got under the covers. 'This is going to be a long night.' Michael thought to himself.  
  
"Goodnight Michael." Maria said while turning off the light.  
  
"Night Maria." He said back. Maria sighed and turned on her side, making her leg brush gently against Michael.  
  
'Yep a long night.' Michael said to himself again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Maria woke up with someone's arms wrapped around her. She sighed and laid more into the person's chest and closed her eye's. Maria then opened her eye's, she just remembered who was in the bed with her.  
  
'Michael.' Maria thought to herself. 'Michael's arms are around me. This feels so good, no it's weird. Michael's like a brother to me. Then why don't I ever want to move from his arm's?' Maria thought to herself. Maria sighed,'This okay, I'll just go back to sleep and pretend I never even noticed.' Maria closed her eye's and snuggled into Michael even more. Within minutes Maria had fallen asleep.  
  
A couple of hours later, Michael woke up to the smell of raspberries. He opened his eye's and saw Maria's blonde hair in his face. Michael chuckled to himself thinking of all the jokes he use to make about Maria and her blonde hair when they were younger.  
  
Michael felt so good having Maria in his arms. Michael looked at the clock, it read 9:30. He moaned, they were supposed to wake up early. Michael sat up, not liking Maria out of his arms. Michael looked over at Maria. She was still sleeping.  
  
'She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping.' Michael thought to himself. 'No wait this is Maria, right?' Michael then thought back to what Kyle said to him yesterday. 'Maybe Kyle was right. Me and Maria should be together.' Michael thought to himself. 'She deserves the best, and I'm the best as they come.' Michael chuckled at his own humor.  
  
Michael left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen for something to eat. He entered the kitchen to find Kyle and Tess eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Michael. How did you sleep?" Tess asked while taking a bite of her toast.  
  
"Great." Michael replied while getting some juice from the frig. and pouring it into a glass.  
  
"I'm sure you did." Kyle mumble to himself.  
  
"Where's Maria?" Tess asked.  
  
"She's still asleep." Michael answered her while sitting down.  
  
"Well, I'm gunna go wake her lazy ass up." Tess said while getting up and walking to the guest room. Tess opened the door and found Maria still asleep. She rolled her eye's at her sleepy head friend. Tess walked over to Maria and shook her.  
  
"Maria wake up." Maria just pulled the covers over her head. "Come on Maria, its 9:45 now." Tess said while pulling the covers off her.  
  
"It's what? Me and Michael were suppose to wake up early." Maria said while getting out of bed. Tess giggled at her friend as Maria ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Tess sighed and followed her.  
  
Maria sat next to Michael at the table and took a sip out of his juice. Michael glared at her. Maria just smiled back at him.  
  
"Morning Maria." Kyle said while Tess sat next to him. "Sleep good?"  
  
"Ya, good." Maria replied while taking another sip of Michael's juice  
  
"Good." Kyle said with a smirk on his face. Michael rolled his eye's.  
  
"Well, Maria we should get ready to leave. So we can start unpacking all of our stuff." Michael told Maria.  
  
"I thought the movers did all that." Maria told him.  
  
"No, the movers move everything inside of the partment. But then don't unpack everything for you." Michael replied to her.  
  
"Oh. Well, they would make a whole lot more money if they did." Maria said while taking another sip of Michael's juice.  
  
"Maria, do you want some juice?" Michael asked her while taking the juice from her and drinking some.  
  
"No, I'm fine thanks." Maria said and grinned at him. Michael glared back at her. "Well, we should start getting ready." Maria said and walked off to the guest room. Michael took another sip of is drink an followed Maria.  
  
Michael walked in the guest room to find Maria laying down. Michael chuckled to himself. He walked towards the bed and jumped on top of Maria and started to tickle her.  
  
"Ahhhhh, Mic.. Mic..... Michael stop!" Maria giggled trying to get up.  
  
"Whats the magic word?" Michael asked her while tickling her even more.  
  
"Please!" Maria yelled.  
  
"Nope, not this time. You have to say, Michael the hottest guy in the world." Michael told her as he stopped tickling her. Maria just rolled her eye's. Michael started to tickle her again but Maria pushed Michael off the bed, but before Michael could fall on the floor he brought Maria down with him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Maria landed on top of Michael. They both were laughing until they realized what position they were in. Michael looked into Maria's eye's.  
  
'She has beautiful eyes' Michael thought. Michael wanted to kiss Maria. He wanted to run his hand threw her soft hair. He wanted to kiss her until they both needed to come up for air. 'No, it's Maria.'  
  
Maria looked at Michael's lips. 'They are so nice and perfect for kissing.' Maria thought to herself. 'I want to kiss him so bad. But what he doesn't want to kiss me! What am I saying it's Michael. I cant kiss Michael, can I?'  
  
Michael and Maria's thoughts were interrupted by Kyle walking into the room with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"Sorry, didn't know I was interrupting anything." Kyle said. Maria got off of Michael and grabbed some clothes out of her bag.  
  
"You weren't." Maria told him and headed to the bathroom to change.  
  
Michael got off the floor and looked up at Kyle, who was still smirking at him.  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
"So, how are you and Maria?" Kyle asked while sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Don't start, Kyle." Michael told him while getting some clothes.  
  
"Come on. You mean to tell me that you were in the bed with Maria the whole f*cking night and you still have no feelings for her?" Kyle asked him.  
  
"No, that's just it. Ever sense yesterday I've been getting these feelings for Maria. That I haven't ever felt before." Michael told him.  
  
"Like what kind of feelings?" Kyle asked him.  
  
"I don't know. Thinking what it would feel like to kiss her. And what it would be like to...." Michael was cut off by Kyle's voice.  
  
"Have animal sex all night long?" Kyle said while a chuckle. Michael glared at him and sat down the bed next to Kyle.  
  
"Okay, so what if I do wanna get with her. How would I get Maria to want me?" Michael asked Kyle. Kyle patted Michael on the back.  
  
"Michael, I dont think you have to do anything." Kyle told him Michael just gave Kyle a weird look. "I think she wants you just as bad as you want her. It's just a matter of time before one of you cant control themselves anymore. And I'm thinking that person is gunna be you."  
  
"Thanks." Michael said sarcastically.  
  
Maria walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Tess was. She sat next to Tess and smiled.  
  
"So, what happened last night?" Tess asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Maria asked trying to play dumb.  
  
"You know what I mean. Sharing a room with Michael." Tess said. Maria just rolled her eye's and didn't answer Tess. "Oh come on, Maria. Just tell me! Please. I'm your best friend." Maria sighed.  
  
"Okay, fine. Michael slept in the bed with me." Tess got a huge grin on her face. "And when I woke up his arms were wrapped around me. It just felt so good to have his warm, strong, muscular"  
  
"Alright, alright. I get it. His arms are great." Tess said, Maria blushed.  
  
"Sorry. But thats just about it." Maria told Tess.  
  
"Thats it?" Tess asked knowing her friend was keeping something from her.  
  
"Oh and me and Michael kinda almost kissed-a-couple-of-minutes-ago.." Maria mumbled that last part.  
  
"Oh." Tess said not realizing what Maria just said. "WHAT?" Tess yelling finally realizing what she said.  
  
"We didn't kiss its just that we kinda almost did. BUT WE DIDN'T." Maria told her. Tess' mouth was wide open.  
  
"Tess could you please close your mouth." Maria whispered as Michael and Kyle walked out of the guest room. Tess closed her mouth and looked at Michael.  
  
"So are you ready to go?" Michael asked Maria handing her, her bag. Maria just nodded her head and walked to the door.  
  
"Thanks Tess. Thanks Kyle." Maria told them as she walked out the door with Michael right behind her.  
  
When Maria and Michael got back to their apartment they spent the rest of the day placing everything in their right spots. Finally at around 8:30 p.m. they were finished.  
  
"Yes! Finally we're done." Maria said has she collapsed on the couch. Michael just sighed at laid on the smaller couch.  
  
"I know! Thank god we're finished. I thought we weren't gunna get this finished today. But we did! And now all I want to do is watch T.V. and relax." Michael said as he turned the T.V. on.  
  
"So what do you want to eat?" Michael asked Maria. Michael waited for Maria to answer but he didn't hear one.  
  
"Maria?" Michael said while getting up and walking over to the couch. Michael looked at Maria and saw that she had fallen alseep. He picked her up and walked down the hall into Maria's room. He placed Maria on her bed gently and covered her with the covers. Michael leaned into Maria and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
"Goodnight Maria. Sweet dreams." Michael said as he walked out of the room and shut her bedroom door. Maria opened her eye's.  
  
"Goodnight Michael." 


	8. Chapter 8

Michael woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He smiled to himself at the thought of Maria's cooking. Michael loved Maria's cooking, no matter what he knew he was gunna get something that tasted good, no great. He got up and walked to the kitchen to find Maria eating the breakfast that she made.  
  
"Good Morning." Michael told her.  
  
"Morning." Maria said with a smile on her face and taking a bite of her bacon.  
  
"Did you make me any?" Michael asked. Maria just pointed to the stove were there was a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast. Michael smiled and got the plate.  
  
"Thanks, babe." Michael was about to correct himself before Maria could say something but she had already said something.  
  
"No problem." Maria replied. Michael was shocked that she didn't say anything to say. 'She always hated when I called her babe.' Michael thought to himself.  
  
"So, what time do you start work?" Maria asked him.  
  
"At 9:00. What about you?" Michael replied eating more of his breakfast.  
  
"At 8:30. So I should get ready pretty soon." Maria told him.  
  
"How did Tess get you that job, anyway?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Tess didn't get me the job! I earned it." Maria snapped at him.  
  
"Ya, right. And you guys just happen to work at the same building on the same floor." Michael said while taking a bite of his toast.  
  
"Shut up. And what about you and Kyle. You guys work together." Maria replied.  
  
"First of all me and Kyle applied for the job at the same time. Not knowing that we were both gunna get the job. Second of all me and Kyle actually work, we don't sit and talk all day. Third of all......" Michael was cut off by Maria.  
  
"Way just a minute. Me and Tess don't just talk. We work, we work really hard. And besides me and Tess have a lot more work to do then you and Kyle." Maria told him. Michael just rolled his eye's.  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say, babe." Michael told her. Maria finished her breakfast and put the plate in the sink. She walked down the hall, but before she entered the bathroom she yelled.  
  
"Don't call me babe." And walked in the bathroom to take her shower. Michael just chuckled. 'She is so hot when she get's mad.' Michael thought to himself as he finished his breakfast.  
  
A half an hour later Maria finished her shower and walked out of the bathroom only in a towel. Just about the same time Michael was walking out of his bedroom. 


	9. Chapter 9

Michael walked out of his bedroom to find Maria right in front of him, in an only a towel. 'What is she trying to do to me?' Michael thought to himself looking at Maria's body.  
  
"Michael, do you need to use the shower?" Maria asked him. But he didn't answer back he was to busy looking at her body. Maria blushed and then called his name. "Michael? Hello!"  
  
"I umm, I , umm. Ya." Michael let out still looking at her body. "I mean, yes. I need to use the shower." He finally let out a full sentence and looked at her face. Maria just giggled and walked into her room.  
  
Michael sighed.'Damn, she's gunna kill me. She's gunna kill.' Michael kept repeating to himself as he walked into the bathroom to take a cold shower. About 20 minutes later Michael walked out of the bathroom to find Maria getting ready to leave.  
  
"You leaving?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Yep! And if I don't leave like right now I'm gunna be late." Maria told him while walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye. See you later." With that Maria walked out the door for work.  
  
Maria walked into the her job just in time before she was late. Tess looked up at her friend as she sat down at her desk.  
  
"Hey girl." Tess said to her.  
  
"Hey." Maria replied.  
  
"So how was your first night at your apartment?" Tess asked her.  
  
"It was great." Maria said with a sigh.  
  
"Anything you might wanna tell me?" Tess asked her knowing she had something to tell her.  
  
"Ya, but I'll tell you at lunch." Maria said and winked at Tess. Tess just giggled and rolled her eye's at her crazy friend.  
  
Finally it was lunch time. Tess and Maria headed to down to Mcdonalds to each their lunch and talk.  
  
"So anything good happen last night?" Tess asked while raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, something happened but not really. Me and Michael were both really tired and busy. You know we were moving everything in the apartment the whole day so of course we are gunna be tired. I mean wouldn't yo...." Maria was cut off.  
  
"Maria! Would you just tell me already." Tess interrupted her. Maria giggled.  
  
"Sorry. Okay, last night Michael kissed me." Maria told her while taking a gulp of her soda. Tess eye's widen.  
  
"Where?" Tess asked. Maria glared at her.  
  
"Oh my ass." Maria said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh my gosh! REALLY?" Tess asked. Maria laughed at Tess.  
  
"No, you blonde, he kissed me on my lips." Tess glared at Maria.  
  
"Hey, your a blonde too. And don't play games like that." Tess said as she hit Maria on the shoulder. "Anyways, what did you do?" Tess asked her.  
  
"Nothing." Maria replied.  
  
"You did nothing? You mean to tell me that kissed you and she just sat there like a dumb sh!t." Tess asked Maria.  
  
"No! He thought I was sleeping so he carried me to my room. Put me in my bed, kissed me on the lips, and said goodnight." Maria told her.  
  
"Awwwwww, thats so sweet. Wait, and you were awake the whole time?" Tess asked her while eating some fries.  
  
"I wasn't at first. But when he started to carry me, I woke up." Maria answered her.  
  
"So, how did it feel to have him kiss you?" Tess asked wanting to know more.  
  
"If felt so good. It was just a little kiss, but somehow it felt really good. He has very kissable lips. But it doesn't mean anything. I mean, I kiss Michael all the time. Even before I started liking him." Maria told Tess.  
  
"Ya, on the cheek. And those are just friendly kisses. But a kiss on the lips is different. It means something." Tess told her.  
  
"You really think so?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." 


	10. Chapter 10

Michael walked into his and Maria's apartment after a long day at work. He took of his jacket and placed it on the couch.  
  
"Maria? Are you here?" Michael yelled through the apartment. He heard a door opened and close.  
  
"Ya. How was your day?" Maria asked him.  
  
"Long and stressful." Michael replied. Maria just giggled.  
  
"Well, I hate to make your day more stressful but Kyle and Tess are coming over for dinner. And your gunna have to help me cook." Maria told him. Michael frowned. Maria just smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oh come on, Michael. You cook good. And I need help. Please!" Maria said while giving Michael her 'please' look. Michael couldn't say no to that look. But then he got an idea.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you cook. Only if, and ONLY if you give me a back massage when they leave." Michael said moving his hand out in front of her, for her to shake. Maria gave him a look.  
  
"Fine." Maria said while shaking his hand. Michael would have done it even if she didn't take the deal. Now he gets a back massage too. Michael grinned and walked in the kitchen with Maria.  
  
"So what are we making?" He asked her.  
  
"We are making boneless fried chicken with noodles and corn." Maria told him. Michael gave her a look. "What?" Maria asked him.  
  
"Why are making such a nice dinner? It's just Tess and Kyle. Just pop in a microwave dinner and serve it to them." Michael told her. Maria rolled her eye's.  
  
"Your such a guy." Maria told him while getting all food that they needed out.  
  
"Thanks, ba.... Maria." He told her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Don't take it in a good way. Okay, here's what I want you to do." Maria told him handing him the chicken, flour, and some eggs. "Okay, this is how you make the chicken. Get 4 eggs beat them with a fork. Dip the chicken in the beaten eggs, then cover the chicken with flour." Maria told him. "You think you can handle that?" Michael just glared at her.  
  
"Yes! Like you said, Maria. I know how to cook good." Michael told her as he began to beat the eggs. Maria just smiled behind Michael's back.  
  
'Nice butt, very nice.' Maria thought to herself and giggled.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Michael asked Maria. Maria stopped giggling and looked up at Michael as he turned around to look at her.  
  
"Nothing." Maria told him. He just rolled his eye's and went back to getting the chicken ready. About an hour and a half later Kyle and Tess showed up at Michael and Maria's apartment.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm, it smells good in here, Ria." Tess said while giving her friend a hug. Maria smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Michael helped cook." Maria told Tess. Tess smiled and looked over at Michael, who was just sitting down next to Kyle watching T.V.  
  
"Way to go, Michael. Kyle can't cook for sh!t." Tess told Maria. Maria giggled.  
  
"Yes I can." Kyle yelled out.  
  
"Kyle, sweetie. T.V. dinners don't count." Tess told him. Maria giggled and Michael chuckled. Kyle glared at the both of them.  
  
"Well, anyways. Lets eat!" Maria said while setting the table with the plates of food. Michael watched as Maria placed the plates down. He could watch her forever. The smallest thing that Maria did would turn him on.  
  
Michael sat down next to Maria. Maria smiled at him as they all began to eat and talk about their days. A couple of hours later Kyle and Tess were getting ready to leave.  
  
"Well, we better get going." Tess told them. Tess gave Maria a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow at work, girlie." Tess told her. Maria nodded her head.  
  
"Bye." Maria told her. Tess and Kyle walked out the door and Michael looked at Maria and smirked.  
  
"What?" Maria asked him wondering why he was smirking at her.  
  
"I think I remember a certain someone saying they were going to give me a back massage if I helped them cook." Michael told her his smirk turning into a grin.  
  
"You want it right now?" Maria whined.  
  
"Yep. I did say when Kyle and Tess left. And as you can tell, they have left." Michael told her. Maria rolled her eye's and sighed.  
  
"Fine. Lay down on the couch." Maria told him. Michael shook his head no. "What do you mean no?" Maria asked him.  
  
"I want a massage in my bedroom, just in case I fall asleep." Michael told her. Maria just rolled her eye's and walked to Michael's bedroom with Michael right behind her.  
  
"Okay, now lay down on your bed. And ummm take off your shirt." Maria told him. Michael smirked at him.  
  
"You know Maria. If you wanted to see my body so bad all you have to do is ask." Michael said with a chuckle as he took of his shirt. Maria rolled her eye's and looked over at Michael. She almost had to wipe the drool off her chin after seeing Michael's chest.  
  
'Damn, he's so hot. I should give him massages everyday.' Maria thought to herself as Michael laid down on his bed.  
  
"Ummm, Maria I think you should start massaging now." Michael told her. Maria just shook her head and sat on top of Michael. Maria started to gently massage Michael's back. Michael groaned in pleasure. Maria giggled as Michael groaned again when she massaged a sensitive spot. After about 10 minutes of massaging Michael turned over onto his back with Maria still on top of him.  
  
Michael stared into Maria's green eye's. He always seemed to get lost in her eye's. They were just so beautiful, Michael sat up a little to get closer to Maria's lips. Maria leaned in closer until their lips touched. Michael captured Maria's lips with his. The kiss started out gently but soon turned into a passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to get out of. 


	11. Chapter 11

Michael was to wrapped up in the passionate kiss, that he didn't hear the phone ring until Maria pulled away and reached for the phone. Michael grabbed Maria's hand before she could pick up the phone.  
  
"Let it ring." Michael told her in a hushed voice. Maria didn't have a chance to nod her head before Michael's lip's came crashing down on his. Michael sucked on Maria's lips. He couldn't get enough of her, and she couldn't get enough of him.  
  
Michael pulled Maria closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He loved her body. It just so perfect. Perfectly made for him. Maria rubbed the back of Michael's neck pushing him closer to her, until they were almost one person.  
  
"We...... we shouldn't be doing this." Maria told Michael between kisses. Michael just lifted Maria up and rolled on top of her.  
  
"I know. We shouldn't but we are." Michael told her as he sucked on her neck. Maria moaned in pleasure which just made Michael suck on her neck even more. Michael moved from her neck and back to her lips. They stayed like that until the phone rang for the forth time and Michael picked it up.  
  
"What?" Michael said wanting to back on top of Maria.  
  
"Hey, Michael. Did I leave my jacket over there?" It was Kyle. He always seemed to interrupt people when they were having a good time.  
  
"No, Kyle. And I'm kinda busy right now." Michael told him.  
  
"What could you be doi....? Oh! Are you and Maria finally getting it on?" Kyle said with a smirk through the phone.  
  
"Kyle, I'm going now. Bye Kyle." Michael told him and hung up the phone. He looked over at Maria and noticed her eye's were closed. She had fallen asleep. Michael chuckled to himself, and laid next to Maria. Within seconds Michael had joined Maria in dreamland.  
  
Maria was woken up by the phone ringing. She moaned, 'Who is calling?' Maria thought to herself. Not wanting to get out of Michael's warm arms. The phone rang again. Maria moaned and got up to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Maria said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Maria? Where the hell are you?" Tess said to Maria.  
  
"Well, thats a pretty stupid question, Tess. Sense you called my apartment and I picked up the phone at my apartment." Maria told Tess.  
  
"What I meant is, why aren't you at work it's already 9:30." Tess told her. Maria looked over at the night-stand and looked at the clock.  
  
"OH SH!T I'm late! I gotta go, Tess. Bye." Maria hung up the phone and ran over to Michael. She started to shake him but he didn't wake up. She then hit him over the head with her hand.  
  
"Michael, wake up! We're late." Maria told when she heard Michael moan.  
  
"What time is it." He asked her while rolling over.  
  
"Its 9:32." Maria told while running out of his room to get ready for work.  
  
"WHAT?" Michael yelled as he climbed out of bed.  
  
Michael and Maria got ready for work in the fastest time they have gotten before. Within 15 minutes they were both ready to go. Maria was about to walk out the door when Michael stopped her. Maria gave him a dirty look.  
  
"You haven't given me my good-bye kiss yet." Michael said with a smirk. Maria just smiled and gave Michael a kiss on the cheek. But Michael still didn't let her go. Maria turn to him.  
  
"Michael, I really need to go." Maria told him.  
  
"See now that we've moved from friends to well boyfriendgirlfriend thing. I think I should get a better good-bye kiss." Michael told her. Maria just sighed and captured Michael's lips with his. She then gave him one last lite kiss on the lips and left.  
  
"Bye babe." Michael yelled as Maria walked out the door. Michael then grabbed his things and left for work too.  
  
Michael walked in his job an hour and 20 minutes late. Kyle smirked at him when Michael got there. Michael just glared at him.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Michael asked Kyle.  
  
"So Mike. Why were you late today? Did ya have an all nighter with Maria?" Kyle asked him while he chuckled.  
  
"No! Me and Maria overslept this morning. That's all." Michael told Kyle. Kyle just nodded his head.  
  
"Wait a minute. You and Maria sleep in different rooms. You both overslept?" Kyle asked him.  
  
"We umm me and Maria kinda slept together last night." Michael told him while looking away from his smirk.  
  
"Oh ya did. So you and Maria finally had sex? Its about time. Because I don't know how you can hold out for that long. With a girl like Maria. I mean, if I were you, and didn't love Tess, I would be jumping Maria's bones right now. I wouldn't come in this morning. I would be too busy......" Michael cut Kyle off.  
  
"We didn't have sex, you horny bastard. We just slept together in the same bed." Michael told him.  
  
"Oh, you guys didn't do anything?" Kyle asked disappointed.  
  
"Well, last night when Maria was giving me a massage...."  
  
"Wait a minute. Maria was giving you massage? How did that feel?" Kyle asked him while giving him another smirk.  
  
"It felt great to have her touch me. But anyway, we just started kissing. And the kissing turned into passionately kissing each other." Michael paused at the thought of Maria. "But then you called and interrupted us." Michael told him. Kyle just chuckled and patted Michael on the back.  
  
"Sorry man. I didn't know." Kyle told him. Michael just rolled his eye's.  
  
------  
  
"So you and Michael are....." Tess said after Maria explained what happened last night and this morning.  
  
"I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Michael did say we were. He kinda mumbled the words together though. But he still said it." Maria told Tess. Tess just smiled at her friend.  
  
"Well, finally. Now, all there's left for you guys to do is have sex." Tess told Maria. Maria just glared at her.  
  
"Tess, we haven't even said 'I love you' to each other. I don't think we are gunna have sex yet." Maria told Tess.  
  
"Well, don't you love him?" Tess asked Maria.  
  
----  
  
Kyle just looked at his friend. "Well, I guess the only thing to ask is, do you love are or not?" Kyle asked Michael. 


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the day Michael and Maria were both thinking the same thing. Did they love each other or not? Michael was driving home. Maria would probably already be home. She always got home before him.  
  
'Do I love her? I mean, I've always loved her. But that was different. I loved her as a friend. Not as a girlfriend. Or is it the same?' Michael couldn't keep his mind off Maria. Every time he would stop thinking about her, something would remind him of her and he would start thinking about her again. Michael pulled up to the apartments and got out of his car.  
  
'Maybe I do love her. But the question is does she love me back. She did tell me she loved me, a while ago. But that was in a friendship way.' Michael thought to himself as he walked inside the elevator.  
  
Back inside the apartment Maria was in her room thinking about Michael. She couldn't stop thinking about what Tess had asked her. Her and Michael haven't been together for more than a day, how could she know if she loved him.  
  
'I've always loved Michael. But in a friendship way. But its still the same because I still love him now. But he doesn't love me back. What if I tell him I love him and he doesn't say it back?' Maria thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a door shutting.  
  
Maria smiled to herself. Michael was home. She got off her bed and headed to the living-room where she found Michael sitting on the sofa watching T.V. Maria rolled her eye's. She came up behind Michael and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Michael smiled to himself. He loved Maria's lips, he loved them more when they were on him. Michael pulled Maria on to his lap. Maria just smiled.  
  
"So how was your day?" Maria asked him as she kissed his lips.  
  
"Long and stressful. But I think my day is turning better." Michael told her with a smirk on his face. Maria just smiled and gave Michael a passionate kiss. Michael wrapped his arms around Maria and pulled her closer. He moaned when Maria pulled away and got off his lap. Michael gave Maria a confused. Maria just giggled.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Michael asked.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you something." Maria told Michael.  
  
"What?" Michael asked kinda getting worried.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Maria said with a giggle at the sight of the look on Michael's face.  
  
"You stopped kissing me to tell me that?" Michael asked. Maria just nodded. Michael growled at her and pulled her back onto his lap and started sucking on her neck. Maria moaned in pleasure and ran her hands through Michael's wild hair. Then all the sudden he stopped.  
  
Maria looked at Michael, he had a huge grin on his face. He picked Maria up and place her down on the sofa and got up.  
  
"You know what, babe. I'm kinda hungry too." Michael told her while heading for the kitchen. He chuckled to himself.  
  
"That wasn't right, Michael. And don't call me babe." Maria yelled to the kitchen. Maria sighed to herself. 


	13. Chapter 13

Maria got off the sofa and followed Michael into the kitchen. Michael was looking through the frig. Maria glared at him.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Maria asked him. Michael just looked up at Maria.  
  
'She looks so sexy when she gets mad.' Michael thought to himself. "You said you were hungry. So I'm looking for something to eat." Michael told her. Maria just sighed and sat down at the table.  
  
After about 20 minutes later Michael sat down next to Maria with two plates. He set one in front of him and one in front of Maria. Maria smiled at Michael and took a bite out of her chicken.  
  
"Mmmmm, this is good." Maria told him. "Not has good as my boneless fried chicken but still good." Maria smirked and Michael rolled his eye's.  
  
Michael and Maria finished their dinner and sat down and watched T.V. together. Michael turned a hockey game on. Maria rolled her eye's and took the remote from him and switched it to Charmed.  
  
"What are you doing? You don't change the channel when I'm watching a hockey game." Michael told Maria trying to grab the remote from her.  
  
"Michael, it's Charmed. It's like my favorite show. I have to watch it. Besides, Charmed only comes on once a week. Hockey comes on more than that." Maria told him.  
  
"Maria, its a repeat anyway." Michael told him.  
  
"So, its one of my favorite episodes." Maria told him. Michael took the remote and turned it to UPN.  
  
"Ooo, WWF." Maria said. "Keep it here." Maria told Michael. Michael just rolled his eye's and did what he was told.  
  
"Since when do you like WWF?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Ever sense I saw how hot The Rock is." Maria told him. "And Stone Cold isn't that bad either." Michael just glared at her. Maria laughed at him.  
  
"Awww, is poor little Michael getting jealous?" Maria asked while sitting on Michael's lap.  
  
"No! I have nothing to be jealous of." Michael told her while looking into Maria's eye's. Maria leaned forward and kissed Michael gently on the lips. Maria was going to pull away but Michael pulled her into passionate kiss. Michael rolled on top of Maria.  
  
He ran his hands under Maria's shirt and gently rubbed her back. Maria pulled Michael closer to her. Not getting enough of him. Maria ran her hand through Michael's hair. Michael then stopped and looked into Maria's eye's.  
  
"Maria, I have to tell you something." Michael told her.  
  
"Your not gunna tell me your hungry are you?" Maria asked with a giggle. Michael just chucked and nodded his head no.  
  
"No, I just thought you should know that......I........." 


	14. Chapter 14

Michael couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Maria just looked up into his eye's and smiled.  
  
"Tell me what?" Maria asked him.  
  
"That I..." Michael was interrupted by a knock at the door. 'If that is Kyle, I'm going to kill him.' Michael thought to himself.  
  
"Hold that thought." Maria told Michael as she got up and answered the door. But the person she saw wasn't Kyle. It wasn't Kyle at all. It was the person Maria didn't think she would ever see again. It was Danny, Maria's exboyfriend. The guy that took Maria's heart and left it at a door step.  
  
Maria couldn't believe he was standing there right in front of her. She became overfilled with anger. Maria glared at Danny and rolled her hand into a fist. Michael noticed how Maria's hand turned into a fist. He got off the sofa and went to go see who was at the door.  
  
"Maria who's at the door?" Michael asked as he approached her. Michael saw who it was. The guy that Michael hated the most in the world. Many times he would hold Maria crying in his arms over this guy. At that time he was protecting his friend. And now he wanted to protect his girlfriend.  
  
"Michael, how are things?" Danny asked Michael. Michael glared at him.  
  
"Great without you around." Michael told him.  
  
"Well, can I talk to you Maria?" Danny asked Maria.  
  
"NO!" Michael answered for her. Maria looked at Michael. He looked like he was going to explode.  
  
"Are you Maria?" Danny asked getting angry. Michael growled and tried to take a step towards Danny but Maria stopped him.  
  
"Michael, its okay." Maria told him. "We can talk in the hallway." Maria told Danny, still looking at Michael.  
  
"Like hell you can." Michael told her. Maria sighed and told Danny that it wasn't a good time. Danny just nodded and walked away. Maria closed the door and turned towards Michael.  
  
"Michael, I can speak for myself. I don't need you making choices for me." Maria told Michael. Michael looked at Maria.  
  
"If I didn't you would be out there talking to that f-cking asshole right now." Michael yelled.  
  
"Michael! Its just f-cking talking. I'm just as pissed as you are. Probably even more. But I DON'T NEED YOU TO TALK FOR ME. I have my own mouth you know." Maria yelled back. Michael couldn't believe what she was saying.  
  
"Oh, so now I'm the bad guy? Just because I didn't want you talking to that son of bitch, I'm the mean one."  
  
"No Michael, but you tried to control me. And you know I hate that." Maria yelled back at him.  
  
"I WASN'T TRYING TO CONTROL YOU! I was trying to protect you." Michael yelled getting angry with Maria.  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION! It's not like I'm just gunna go back into his arms after he says sorry." Maria told him.  
  
"Why not? You did it before." Michael snapped. Maria was shocked how could Michael think so little of her. They have only been together for a day and already he was thinking that she was going to leave him for someone else.  
  
"I can't believe you! You know what Michael, I can't be in the room with you or even the same apartment. I'm leaving." Maria told him as you walked into her room and started to pack a suitcase.  
  
"Oh really? And where are going to go?" Michael asked her.  
  
"I don't really give a rats ass, right now. As long as I'm away from you." Maria yelled as she got her back and walked towards the living-room. "You know what Michael, when I was with Danny he would do the samething that you just did. He would think I was going to leave him for someone. I thought you were different. But I guess I was wrong. When you actually get a clue give me a call on my cell phone." Maria walked out the door.  
  
"Maria wait!" Michael yelled but Maria had already left. "DAMN IT!" Michael said while he punched the wall out of frustration. 


	15. Chapter 15

Maria knocked at the door of Tess and Kyle's apartment. Tess answered the door to find a watery eye Maria.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Maria, whats wrong. Come on, come in." Tess said as she pulled her friend into her apartment. Maria and Tess sat on the couch.  
  
"Me and Michael got into a fight." Maria told her while crying. Tess rubbed her back and handed her a tissue.  
  
"What happened?" Tess asked Maria as Kyle listened from the hallway.  
  
"Well, Danny came back and said he wanted to talk to me. And then Michael got all mad because I told Danny we could talk in the hallway. And then I told Danny to leave. And me and Michael just got into this big fight. He said that I would go with Danny and leave him." Maria cried even harder. "He doesn't trust me, Tess."  
  
Tess just hugged her friend and let her cry on her shoulder. 'If Michael were here I would give him a piece of my mind.' Tess thought to herself. "It's okay, Maria. Michael was being an asshole." Tess told her best friend.  
  
An hour later Michael was sitting the couch waiting for Maria to come back home. He was getting worried, she hadn't called him. And when he tried to call her cell phone, she wouldn't answer it. She had caller I.D. on her cell, so she probably knew it was him and didn't want to talk to him.  
  
Michael was so into his thoughts he didn't hear someone knock on the door. Finally he noticed someone was knocking. Michael raced to the door thinking it was Maria. But when he opened the door it was Kyle.  
  
"Oh its you." Michael said while walking back to the couch and sitting down.  
  
"Who'd you think it was?" Kyle asked as he placed his bag down on the recliner and sat next to Michael.  
  
"I thought you might be Maria." Michael told him as he sighed.  
  
"Dude, why would Maria be knocking on the door of her own apartment." Kyle asked him. Michael just shrugged.  
  
"What are you doing here, anyway?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'm staying the night. Tess kicked me out since Maria's staying at our apartment. She said that they need some girl time." Kyle explained. This got Michael's attention.  
  
"Maria's at your place? Right now? Is she okay? I should go over there!" Michael said as he got up off the couch.  
  
"No! Michael, I don't think Maria wants to see you right now. She seemed really upset about the fight you guys had." Kyle told him. Michael sighed and sat back down next to Kyle.  
  
"When you say upset, do you mean angry?" Michael asked Kyle.  
  
"No, I mean crying her eye's out upset." Kyle told him. Michael closed his eye's, he remembered when she would cry about Danny. He hated seeing her like that. And now he was the reason why she was crying.  
  
"This is all my fault. What did she say?" Michael asked wanting to know what Maria was thinking.  
  
"Well, she just said you guys got in a fight. Maria wasn't doing that much talking. It was mostly Tess. She was calling you an asshole, jerkoff, son of bitch, mother f*cker. I think she's more mad at you then Maria is." Kyle told him. Michael just sighed.  
  
"Thats just great. I have Tess and Maria hating me." Michael said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I don't think they hate you. I just think that they are really mad." Kyle told Michael while heading for the kitchen and getting something to drink. "How about tomorrow we go over to my apartment tomorrow and you can talk to Maria. Tomorrow is Saturday so you can have the whole day sucking up to her." Michael just nodded his head and joined Kyle in the kitchen.  
  
At Kyle and Tess' apartment Maria and Tess were eating ice-cream and watching movies. But Maria still wasn't feeling better about her and Michael fighting. Then all of sudden Maria's cell phone rang. Maria walked over to her purse and picked up her phone. She didn't even bother to look at the caller I.D.  
  
"Hello?" Maria said.  
  
"Maria? Can we talk?" 


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you want?" Maria asked him.  
  
"Maria, I know I treated you badly. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me?" He asked her.  
  
"No! I've already moved on. I've gotten over you. So please just leave me alone. I'm not really in the mood to deal with you." Maria said to him.  
  
"Maria please wait. Could you just meet me tomorrow at the park around noon?" He pleaded. Maria sighed.  
  
"Fine! But it doesn't change anything. I'm just going to talk." Maria told him and hung up the phone. She sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Was that Michael?" Tess asked her.  
  
"No! It was Danny." Maria told Tess.  
  
"Your going to meet him?" Tess asked.  
  
"Yes, but only to tell him off." Maria told Tess. Tess just nodded her head. That is such a Maria thing to do.  
  
The next morning Tess woke up to the sound of someone opening the door in the living-room. Tess moaned and looked at the clock beside her.  
  
"Its 9:30 in the morning on a Saturday." Tess moaned again and got up to see why Kyle had came back to so early in the morning. When she entered the living-room Kyle wasn't alone, Michael was with him.  
  
"Kyle! What are you doing?" Tess asked him.  
  
"Michael wanted to talk to Maria." Kyle told her.  
  
"At 9:30 in the morning? Michael, I'm sorry but Maria doesn't want to talk to you right now and she's sleeping." Tess told Michael. Michael just shrugged and walked in the guest-room to wake up Maria. Tess looked over at Kyle, who was laying down on his back on the couch. Tess moaned.  
  
"Awww poor baby. Come here." Kyle said as Tess laid down on top of Kyle. Kyle wrapped his arms around Tess' body. "It must have been hell not having me to hold you last night." Kyle grinned. Tess just slapped him on the chest. They both sighed and fell asleep.  
  
Michael walked over to the sleeping Maria, and pushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face. He sighed and kissed her on the lips. Maria opened her sleepy eye's and looked up at Michael.  
  
"Hey." Michael whispered.  
  
"Hi." Maria whispered back.  
  
"Maria, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be all........."  
  
"Jealous?" Maria finished for him.  
  
"I wasn't jealous. I was mad because you were going to talk to that asshole." Michael said trying to control his anger. Maria got up looked at Michael.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? I'm just going to talk to him. That all!" Maria yelled.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO TALK TO HIM?! Don't you mean you were?" Michael asked not able to control his anger any longer.  
  
"No! I'm going to talk to him today. But I'm just going to tell him...." Maria was cut off by Michael.  
  
"That your going to take him back. Just like you did that last time?" Michael snapped, but right when those words came out he regretted them.  
  
"I cant believe you! Michael just get out!" Maria yelled.  
  
"Maria I didn't mean that." Michael said while trying to hold Maria. Maria pushed Michael away.  
  
"GET OUT!" Maria yelled.  
  
"FINE!" Michael snapped and walked out the door. The slam of the door woke up both Kyle and Tess.  
  
"I'm leaving." Michael yelled and walked out the door.  
  
"I guess they didn't make up." Tess said into Kyle's chest.  
  
"They will, baby. They will." With that Kyle and Tess fell asleep again. 


	17. Chapter 17

Maria walked to the park around noon to see Danny, who was already there. He was sitting down at a picnic table. Maria sighed and sat across from him. Danny smiled at her but she just glared at him.  
  
"Maria, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." Danny told her. Maria nodded her head and got up.  
  
"Well, I hope you feel better, now good-bye." Maria said while walking away. Danny chased after her and stopped her.  
  
"What do you mean good-bye? I said I was sorry." Danny said still holding on to Maria's arm, tightly.  
  
"And I said good-bye. What do you think? I'm just gunna take you back? Well, think again. I've moved on. Now let go of me." Maria told him in a stern voice. Danny kept the tight hold on Maria's arm.  
  
"Oh I get it. You think you don't need me anymore. All I have to do is wait until you come crawling back to me. Then we'll see who needs who." Danny told her.  
  
"Please Danny, every time we've broken up, its been you who have been crawling back to me. And don't need you. The only person I need right now is Michael. And you seemed to mess that up too. Now let my f-cking arm go." Maria yelled her arm really started to hurt. Danny just shoved Maria's arm away and walked away angry. Maria rolled her eye's and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Och! F-ching bastard'." Maria said to herself.  
  
Back at Tess and Kyle's apartment Kyle was making sandwiches for lunch. Kyle was about to put away the bread.  
  
"Tess, should I make a sandwich for Maria?" Kyle asked her.  
  
"Umm, ya. She said she wouldn't be long. So she should be back soon." Tess told him. Kyle just nodded his head and started to make another one. Just then Maria walked in the apartment.  
  
"Hey Ria'. Want a sandwich. Kyle made one for you." Tess told her.  
  
"Aww, thanks Kyle." Maria said as she took off her jacket and headed for the kitchen to eat her sandwich.  
  
"No problem." Kyle said while handing her the sandwich. Maria reached for her sandwich. "Damn, what the hell happened to you arm?" Kyle asked looking at Maria's arm.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Maria asked him confused.  
  
"Your arm its all red right there." Kyle pointed to where Danny grabbed her. Maria looked at her arm. Kyle was right it was all red.  
  
"Oh sh!t. That bastard" Maria said. Tess grabbed her friends arm.  
  
"That looks like its gunna turn into a nasty bruise. You should put some ice on it or something. What happened anyway?" Tess asked her.  
  
"Well, ummm Danny kinda grabbed me." Maria told them then taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"He what?" Tess and Kyle both yelled at the same time.  
  
"Look its okay. Its not a big deal. Its just that I walked away and he grabbed me so I would stay. I said something he said something and then he left. No big deal." Maria told them while taking another bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"Kyle, baby. Would you mind leaving for about an hour while me and Maria talk?" Tess asked Kyle in her sweetest voice.  
  
"But baaabe." Kyle whined.  
  
"Please, Kyle." Tess said and gave Kyle her look that she knew he couldn't say no to. Kyle sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"Fine. But I'll be back in an hour." With that Kyle gave Tess a kiss on the lips and headed out the door.  
  
"Come on Maria. Lets put some ice on your arm." Tess said as you pulled Maria to the freezer.  
  
"So did you deck him?" Tess asked her.  
  
"No, I don't think he knew he grabbing me that hard. But I'm sure I won't be seeing him again." Maria told her. Tess rolled her eye's.  
  
"So what are going to tell Michael?" Tess asked.  
  
"When Michael stops acting like a jealous but very sexy, asshole. I'll tell him I talked to Danny and that I told him to leave me alone. But thats if and only if he stops acting like a jealous asshole." Maria told Tess.  
  
"Oh so your not gunna tell Michael that Danny grabbed you?" Tess asked while putting ice on Maria's arm.  
  
"Hell no. Thats just going to get Michael really pissed. And then Michael would want to go kick Danny's ass. Even though I'm all for Danny getting his ass kicked, I just don't feel like getting Michael all upset about something that isn't that big of a deal." Maria told Tess. Tess just nodded her head.  
  
Back at the apartment with Michael. Michael was sitting down watching T.V. When Kyle walked in and sat next to him. Michael looked over at Kyle.  
  
"When are you and Maria going to make up. Tess keeps kicking me out. So her and Maria can talk. And I haven't had any in two days!" Kyle whined.  
  
"Kyle I don't really care about you not got any. I care about Maria." Michael snapped. Kyle sighed. "So did Maria talk to Danny today?" Michael asked.  
  
"Ya, but she was only gone for like 15 minutes. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk or see him ever again, after what he did to her." Kyle said while watching the hockey game that was on.  
  
"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Michael asked.  
  
"What do I mean by what?" Kyle asked trying to play dumb.  
  
"That what he did to her? What did Danny did to her?" Michael asked getting a little angry.  
  
"I don't think it's any of my business to say anything. And wow look at the time I gotta go. Bye Michael." Kyle said while walking out of the apartment. Michael followed Kyle out the door.  
  
"KYLE! What happened?" Michael trying to stop Kyle.  
  
"Look Michael, the only thing I can tell you is talk to Maria." Kyle said as he got into the elevator.  
  
Tess and Maria were watching T.V. when Kyle and a very pissed Michael walked into the apartment. Michael walked over to Maria.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Michael asked. Maria gave him a weird look.  
  
"What are you talking about Michael?" Maria asked him. Michael gently grabbed Maria's arm.  
  
"Maria, I know something happened." Michael saw that Maria winced when he grabbed her. "What? Whats wrong?" Michael asked. Michael took his hand off Maria's arm and saw the forming bruise. "He did this to you?"  
  
"Michael, its just a small bruise. He didn't even know he grabbed me that hard." Maria tried to explain. "Just please don't get really mad."  
  
"Oh okay, don't get mad. Some asshole touches my girlfriend. Bruises her, and she tells me not to get mad." Michael told her. "Maria, I get mad when a guy even looks at you." Maria just sighed.  
  
"Can we just talk about this at home?" Maria asked. Michael just nodded his head as Maria got her stuff.  
  
"Thanks Tess. Talk to you tomorrow." Maria said as she hugged her friend, then left with Michael. 


	18. Chapter 18

Michael and Maria didn't say a word to each other on the way home. They walked into their apartment. Maria sat down on the couch and sighed.  
  
"So are you gunna tell me what happened?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Look Michael, I met up with Danny. He said sorry, I said good-bye and walked away. He tried to stop me by grabbing my arm and thats how I got the bruise." Maria told him.  
  
"Damn it Maria, why did you have to meet with him. He's the reason why we are fighting." Michael told her.  
  
"No, Michael. We are fighting because you don't trust me." Maria explained to him. Michael just sighed.  
  
"Maria, I trust you. I just don't trust him. And I had every reason not to." Michael told her. They both sighed. "Look can just not fight anymore?" Michael asked her. "I just want to hold you again." Maria sighed and nodded. Michael sat down next to Maria and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"So did you miss me?" Maria asked him.  
  
"Yes." Michael asked, Maria smiled.  
  
"How much did you miss me?" Maria asked starting to suck on Michael neck. Michael moaned in pleasure and pulled Maria closer to him.  
  
"More than you know." Michael told her. Maria looked up at Michael and smiled behind capturing his lips.  
  
For the next couple of weeks Michael and Maria were getting closer. Everything was going alone smoothly. Of course they got into their little fights but in the end they would make up. Tess and Maria were eating lunch at Denny's, talking about Michael and Kyle.  
  
"So you and Michael haven't said the three magic words to each other yet?" Tess asked taking a bite out of her lunch.  
  
"No, not yet." Maria told her.  
  
"Oh come on. You guys have been dating for a month now." Tess told her.  
  
"Ya, only a month." Maria said while putting ketchup on her fries.  
  
"Ya, but you've known each other for like forever. Besides you can tell you guys are in love with each other. You totally act like your a old married couple." Tess explained.  
  
"No we don't." Maria said.  
  
"Ya right you don't. You just act like your married, not an old one. Come on, Maria. You kiss him every time you say good-bye. You cook each other dinner. And sometimes you make him lunch." Tess told her.  
  
"Only sometimes with the lunch thing. And thats being a couple." Maria explained. Tess gave Maria a look. "Okay, maybe we do, a little. But....."  
  
"But nothing, he loves you and you love him. Its as simple as that." Tess told her friend. "Besides you both really need to get laid already."  
  
"TESS! Your really starting to act like your horny boyfriend." Maria told her.  
  
"I know. But isn't it cute?" Tess said with a giggle. Maria just laughed at Tess while she took another bit of her lunch. Maria rolled her eye's.  
  
"So what about you and Kyle?" Maria asked her.  
  
"What about us?" Tess asked.  
  
"I mean, you guys have been going out for how long?"  
  
"1 year 3 months and 2 days." Tess told her. "But I'm not really counting." Maria laughed at Tess.  
  
"Sure your not. But anyways, do you think that you guys would get married?" Maria asked her.  
  
"Marriage? I don't know. Probably not right now. It would be nice though. But maybe its to soon. But we have been dating for a while. But that doesn't mean we should get married." Tess babbled on.  
  
"Are you finished fighting with yourself?" Maria asked with a giggle.  
  
"Oh Sorry." Tess said with a blush. "So are you and Michael coming tomorrow for Dinner? Cuz I'm gunna cook." Tess asked her.  
  
"Of course. So what are you gunna make?" Maria asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. All I know is I'm gunna cook." Tess told her. Maria rolled her eye's and took a sip of her coke.  
  
"Smart move Tess." Maria told her.  
  
"Shut up! I'll think of something." Tess said while they finished up their lunch and headed back to work.  
  
After work Michael got home and brought some Mcdonald's with him. He noticed that Maria wasn't in the living-room or the kitchen. He place the food on the counter and headed to what was now his and Maria's room. He saw Maria on their bed asleep. He smiled to himself at sat next to Maria's body.  
  
"Maria, wake up. I brought home some Mcdonalds." Michael said while trying to wake Maria up. Maria opened her eye's, looked at Michael and rolled over. Michael just chuckled. He grabbed Maria and picked her up.  
  
"Michael what are you doing?" Maria asked as Michael walked through the hallway with her over his shoulder.  
  
"Enjoying the view." Michael answered with a chuckle. Maria hit Michael on the back as he walked to the living-room and sat her on the couch. "Now let's eat our Mcdonalds." Michael told her while getting the bag.  
  
"You woke me up so we can eat Mcdonalds?" Maria asked him. Michael just nodded his head. "Thanks." Maria said with a giggle. "Oh ya, tomorrow we are gunna go to Tess' and Kyles for dinner. Is that okay?" Maria asked him.  
  
"Ya, thats fine. We haven't done that in a while." Michael said sarcastically with a smirk on his face. Maria threw a French frie at him.  
  
"Shut up and each your food." Maria told him.  
  
After Michael and Maria ate the sat down kissing each other passionately. Michael was sitting down with Maria on his lap. He was sucking on her neck, loving the taste of her. Maria moaned involuntarily when Michael stopped and looked into her eye's. He then leaned forward and captured Maria's lips, tasting her once again. This time Michael moaned when Maria pulled away and starting placing kisses along his jawbone and to his neck.  
  
Michael ran his hands through Maria's soft blonde hair. He loved the feeling of her hair. Maria came back to Michael's lips. They started kissing passionately again. Michael stood up as Maria wrapped her legs around his waist. Michael opened the door to their bedroom. Still kissing each other they walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. 


	19. Chapter 19 - The End

Michael placed Maria on the bed and laid on top of her, still kissing her. They couldn't get enough of each other. If they didn't stop now, they wouldn't stop at all. Maria put her head under Michael's shirt and lifted up and over his head. She kissed his check gently before returning to his lips. Michael pulled away from Maria's lips and looked into her eye's.  
  
"Wait Maria. Do you want this?" Michael asked her. He wanted her more than anything but if she wanted to wait. He would wait for her. Maria pulled Michael down back to her lips.  
  
"Yes, I want this." Maria said between kisses. Michael placed his hand on Maria's slim waist as Maria ran her hands threw his wild hair. She loved the feeling of Michael's soft hair between her fingers. Maria pulled away from Michael, he moaned wanted her to closer. She looked into Michael's eye's has she took of her shirt.  
  
Michael looked at her slim body and had to wipe the drool off his chin. She pulled Michael down on top of her as he captured her lips with his. Michael started kissing Maria on her neck and then moved to her ear.  
  
"I love you, Maria." He whispered in her ear. Maria looked up at Michael as he looked into his eye's. She couldn't believe he just said I love you to her. Maria smiled and pulled Michael closer to her.  
  
"I love you, too." Maria whispered back. Michael moved back to Maria's lips. Michael and Maria made love. They made love all night long. Both never wanting to leave their bed, both not wanting to leave each other.  
  
The next morning Maria woke up, but something was wrong. She didn't feel Michael's strong arms around her. Maria got up and put on one of Michael's shirt. She walked to the kitchen to find Michael cooking. Maria's eye's widen. She was the one who always cook dinner and everything else. She smiled to herself. She usually had to beg for him to help.  
  
"Morning babe." Michael said to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Maria smiled and sat down at the table.  
  
"Morning. So when did you decide to make breakfast?" Maria asked him. Michael smirked and turn to her.  
  
"I just thought I should cook for once." Michael told her as he put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.  
  
"Awww how sweet." Maria told him as Michael sat down next to her.  
  
"So what time are we leaving to eat dinner at Tess' and Kyles?" Michael asked her as he ate his bacon.  
  
"Tess said to be there around 5:30." Maria told him.  
  
"And what time will we be leaving?" Michael asked her.  
  
"What difference does it make?" Maria asked him while taking a sip out of Michael's juice.  
  
"It makes the a big difference. The sooner we get home. The sooner we get have to alone time." Michael said with a smirk on his face. Maria blushed and took another sip of Michael's juice.  
  
"We'll probably get home around 7 or 8." Maria told him as he got up and purred Maria a glass of juice. Maria smiled. "Thanks." Michael just nodded his head and sat back down. They finished their breakfast and got dressed. Maria was sitting down on the couch watching Passions, when Michael in and sat next to her.  
  
"What the hell are you watching?" Michael asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Passions." Maria told him, not removing her eye's from the T.V.  
  
"Passions? What the hell is Passions?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Its a T.V. show. Its getting pretty good." Maria told him. Michael rolled his eye's and turned the T.V. off.  
  
"Why did you....." Maria was cut off by Michael's lips come crashing down onto her lips. Michael pulled Maria onto his lap.  
  
"How about a repeat of last night." Michael said between kisses. Maria just nodded her head as Michael picked her up and headed for the bedroom.  
  
Later on Michael and Maria getting ready to leave to Tess' and Kyle's house. Michael was sitting on the couch waiting for Maria.  
  
"Maria, come on. We're just seeing Tess and Kyle." Michael yelled down the hall.  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'm coming." Maria said while entering the living-room.  
  
"Finally. Now lets go. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get back." Michael said as they walked out of their apartment.  
  
---  
  
"What time is Michael and Maria suppose to be here?" Kyle asked looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
"They should be here any minute. Why?" Tess asked. Kyle shrugged.  
  
"No reason just wondering." Kyle said right when there was a knock at the door. Kyle headed for the door and let Michael and Maria in.  
  
"It's about time you came. What took you so long?" Kyle asked them. Michael just pointed to Maria.  
  
"She did." Michael said. Maria rolled her eye's.  
  
"I had to look my best." Maria told them while heading towards Tess in the kitchen and giving her a hug.  
  
"Why its just me and Tess?" Kyle asked while sitting down on the couch.  
  
"That's what I said." Michael told him while sitting next to him. Maria and Tess rolled their eye's. Maria turned to Tess.  
  
"I have some major info to tell you." Maria whispered.  
  
"Really? Is it good?" Tess asked wondering what Maria was going to tell her.  
  
"Its really good." Maria said with a smile. Tess just smiled and continue to cook.  
  
Later on after they all ate their dinner Tess and Maria went into the bedroom to talk while the guys stayed in the living-room to watch T.V. Maria and Tess were laying down on the bed.  
  
"So what is the big news that you have to tell me?" Tess asked.  
  
"Well, Michael told me he loved me last night." Maria told her with a smirk on her face. Tess smiled and squealed.  
  
"Yes, finally! Well, what happened and I want details." Tess told her.  
  
"Okay, we were on the couch just kissing and then it turned into this passionate make-out session, that neither of us wanted to get of. And then we were in the bedroom taking each other clothes. And that's when he whispered in my ear, "I love you." I whispered it back." Maria paused. "And the rest of night we made love." Maria told her. Tess was shocked.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You guys told each other I love you, and you got laid? Thats great! So how was it?" Tess asked.  
  
"It was the greatest feeling I ever had." Maria told her.  
  
---  
  
"So you told you love her and then she guys acted on that love?" Kyle asked Michael. Michael just nodded his head. "All right, finally. So how was it?" Kyle asked him.  
  
"It was great. I've never felt like this before." Michael told him. Kyle patted Michael on the back.  
  
"Michael my man, welcome to the land of love." Kyle told him with a smirk. Michael just rolled his eye's.  
  
An hour later Michael and Maria were getting ready to leave. Maria hugged Tess and thanked her for the meal. Michael said good-bye as they left the apartment and headed home. When they got home they were most tired and headed for the bedroom to get some rest.  
  
"I'm so tired." Maria told Michael as she put one of his old shirts and laying down in then. Michael laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I know. Me too." He told her. "I love you, Maria."  
  
"I love you, too." With that they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
THE END 


End file.
